Flytrap
Flytrap is a character in the Potato-Man franchise. He is one of Potato-Man 's plants. Who are very loyal on catching flymen. Flytrap has a evolvable form to turn in a person's heoght as a walking plant. Flytrap however has a crush Dandelion, Talia and Tulip's friend Summer. Flytrap is a hero as well as his owner, but he is usually the Potato-Man's household mate and does chores. He is usually rewarded. He does whatever he wants in the house, but never causes any trouble doing it. Venus is Flytrap's sister she was Sarah's loyal helper. Unfortnately Venus got a place of her own later. Flytrap has the hardest bites. He will attack his enemies if he feels threatned, or if his loved ones are threatned. Full Name: Flytrap Mashmine (Formelly) Flytrap S. Flytrap Age: 17 Species: Venus Flytrap (Plant) Owner: Potato-Man Series: Potato-Man (formelly), The Asdventures Of Flytrap (spin off) Friends Lays Mashmine/ Potato-Man ( Pre Owner) Sarah Mashmine (Co-Owner) Cameron "Cam" Brown / Carrot Man May Summer Flowes (Flower) (girlfriend) Summer Flowers (sister) Dandelion Fitz Tina Pinnapleton Lady Bug Milla J. Candy Anyone he knows that he befriends Enemies People he does not like. Hobbies ___________ Catching flies (formelly) Watching TV Video games Reading Bibles Reading Dictionaries Helping people Eating Sleeping (formellt) Bathroom breaks (Barely) Following his role models Lives: Potato-Man's house No backstory on Flytraps full name or backstory. His original formelly was Flytrap Secktor Flytrap and formelly now Flytrap Mashmine. But just known as mainly Flytrap. Known as a sibling to Venus Flytrap. Flytrap has been known as only a loyal mainly household plant who shares a bit of personification. Facts on Flytrap Flytrap can be quite lazy, he is patient for his prey to enter his mouth. But is some free willy at times. Personality Emotional as offended to become ticked. But he is calm and genourous to catching his prey. When he feels free willed to do anything he desires he feels content too. He feels by his friends and his owner. He does not like being neglected or mistreated. He weeps to show he is innocent. He gets mad when he feels like he is in a position of no free will. He will only follow the orders that Potato-Man gives him but he will not take it from anyone else or he will end up snapping on someone. Flytrap is determined. But he feels more emotions than he knows. He has incredible hearing and can read and can write with his leavy hands. Flytrap is loyal and often independent. Relationships ________________ Potato-Man He obeys his owner and he is rewarded. He loves and cares for his owner as a caretaker. Flytrap has learned a lot from him and will do anything to be his servant. But Potato-Man sees him more than a household plant. Potato-Man and Flytrap has the perfect relationship. Sarah Mashmine They have a good relationship too. Sarah cares for Flytrap too. Flytrap will try to flirt with her however. Which however Sarah will sort of fall for Flytrap's flirting. Plus Sarah will do anything for Flytrap using her for his needs during lazyness. Flytrap has a manipulative relationship with Sarah but cares for her.